


a nb turtle lover and albino pillow fort expert walk into a bar

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Albino Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I DID NOT READ OVER THIS AT A L L, Morse Code, Multi, Muslim Character, Muteness, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Other, Short One Shot, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, and fun, if anyones curious they were watching The Iron Giant, listen i projected on Mavis long before this was made im sorry, marked as F/F bc Mavis is a bit on the femme side, not mentioned but there is, selective mutism, special thanks to Rainbow_Transform for being an amazing person, theres only one line of verbal dialog tho so, uhhhh i think Mavis' POV??, whats a gender neutral version for "gals being pals"?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: and by bar I mean their couch.





	a nb turtle lover and albino pillow fort expert walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> hah a this looked a lot bigger in my docs

Mavis’ rested their head on their girlfriends flannel covered chest, listening to her soft heartbeat, a long forgotten movie playing in the background. It’s one of Dahlia’s favourites, but Mavis can’t find it in themself to pay attention to the film after Dahlia had laid down and pulled her datefriend on top of her, wrapping her arms around them.

 

_Thu-thump.   Thu-thump.   Thu-thump._

 

The soft beat lulled them to sleep the longer they listened, one of Dahlia’s hands carding through their hair. Their glasses had been pulled off and placed somewhere else moments after they had been pulled down, so they didn’t have to worry about accidentally smooshing it in their sleep. Hopefully losing them by the time they wake up won’t be a problem, as Dahlia for some reason always wakes up at five AM, on the dot. They have no idea how, and quite truthfully, it worries them at times.

 

But with Dahlia moving her pale fingers through Mavis’ locks of hair and the steady sound of her heartbeat currently being a constant, they can’t find it in themself to care.

 

Before the soft embrace of sleep and take them away, Mavis sleepily taps Dahlia’s rib cage, a quick message practiced and used many times before: **.. / .-.. --- ...- . / -.-- --- ..-**

 

_‘I Love You’_

 

Feeling a light kiss pressed against the top of their head, Mavis hears a soft, “Love you too, _Króliczku_ ,” Before sleep overtakes them.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried
> 
>  
> 
> Króliczku- Polish for Bunny


End file.
